random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey Street Kids: Terror Tales from Harvey Street
Harvey Street Kids: Terror Tales from Harvey Street 'is an upcoming 30 minute Netflix original Halloween special based on Dreamworks' ''Harvey Street Kids. It will be a Halloween anthology special with three segments that are 8 minutes long. Plot After trick or treating on Halloween night, the Harvey Girls tell spooky stories to each other. * '''Attack of the Mutant Bunny (told by Lotta) Lotta gets a new bunny that is really cute, but then it goes into one of Dot's formulas causing it to mutate into a giant monster bunny. * Invasion Danger (told by Dot): The Harvey Girls get taken away by aliens who want to make meals out of them. * Wish Consequences (told by Audrey): Melvin grants wishes in a wishing well that Tiny told him about, which causes everyone on Harvey Street to change into various weird stuff by each wish. Cast * Stephanie Lemelin as Audrey * Kelly McCreary as Dot * Lauren Lapkus as Lotta * Atticus Shaffer as Melvin * Roger Craig Smith as Pinkeye, Bobby the Elder, and Billy * Utkarsh Ambudkar as Fredo * Grey DeLisle as Lucretia, The Bow, and Frufru * Danny Pudi as Tiny and Raccoon in human clothes * Jamaal Hepburn as Gerald * Dee Bradley Baker as the Raccoons, the Bunnies, the Parrots, and the Aliens * Eddie Murphy as Dot as Donkey Trivia *The special could be inspired by The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror, ''Regular Shows Terror Tales of the Park (as well as having a similar-sounding title), and ''We Bare Bears Charlie's Halloween Thing. **Invasion Danger is probably inspired by the Hungry Are the Damned segment from the first Treehouse of Horror. Ironically, both segments are the second segment in their respective specials. **Wish Consequences could probably be inspired by the Time and Punishment segment from the 5th Treehouse of Horror and the last segment from Charlie's Halloween Thing 2 due to all three of them having a somewhat similar plot as well as similar changes. *In Wish Consequences, the following affects of Melvin's wishes are in order: **The kids on Harvey street appreciating Melvin better. It starts off normal but then it goes crazy when everyone including the Harvey girls going all love struck on him and chase after him. **Everyone acting like The Bow with them wearing big bows on their heads. **The kids acting like wild feral cave people. **Everyone acting fancy and wearing fancy clothes. **Tiny being giant thinking that his wish from the wishing well that he wished he would become taller came true. **A raccoon acting like a human by wearing clothes and talking, with him having a kid named Bingo who's his pet that acts like a dog. **The entire Harvey street being flooded by water. **All three of the Harvey Girls being fused together with Lotta's head and body being in the middle, Dot's head and left side being on the left, and Audrey's head and right side being on the right. **The Harvey Girls becoming different colors with Lotta being green, Audrey being pink, and Dot being blue. **The Harvey Girls transforming into their original old classic designs from the Harvey comics. **The girls as dimensional shapes with Lotta being a sphere, Audrey being a cone, and Dot being a cube. **The girls as Matryoshka dolls. **The girls as animals with Lotta as a bunny, Audrey as a squirrel, and Dot as a raccoon. **The girls transforming into Shrek characters with Lotta as Shrek, Audrey as Puss in Boots, and Dot as Donkey. **Everyone gone on Harvey Street with only Billy being there as Billy now talks in a strange sinister way. **The Harvey girls' faces on ice cream scoops from Melvin's ice cream cone with Lotta's face being on the vanilla scoop, Dot's face being on the chocolate scoop, and Audrey's face being on the strawberry scoop. **The entire Harvey street being ruled and taken over by Audrey as a president with Dot and Lotta being her securities and the other kids being polices working for her as they are all planing to take away Melvin and lock him up. **Everything finally goes back to normal, except for that the Harvey Girls now have sharp shark like teeth as their sharp teeth were shown while they were eating their sandwiches. *The special begins with an opening of Dot warning the viewers that the special might be scary and disturbing as she comes out of the dark and into the spot light. *The segment Wish Consequences has some of it's wish affects on the Harvey Girls being somewhat references. **The girls becoming different colors could be a reference to how their centered episode title cards on the show have their main colors. (Audrey's title cards being pink, Dot's title cards being blue, and Lotta's title cards being green) **Dot transforming into a raccoon could be a reference to the baby raccoon that looks like her from the episode Raccoon Hoarder Picture Show. **The girls transforming into Shrek characters is a reference to that both the Shrek series and Harvey Street Kids are made by Dreamworks. **The girls having their faces on ice cream scoops could be a reference to the giant ice cream scoops from Melvin's head that look like them from the episode The Great Brain Robbery. Category:Harvey Street Kids Category:Pages by DEEcat98/Dianecat98 Category:Halloween Specials Category:Terror Tales from Harvey Street